Delivery
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Armin, a young photographer, expects a package and receives it in more ways than one.


**MY SECOND ATTACK ON TITAN STORY!**

Armin Arlert toweled himself off after his shower. The bathroom was hot, steamy, and dimly lit, but mirror was clear enough to see his reflection - he was 5'9, and he had a lean build with decent muscle tone, not bulky, but defined. He had blonde hair in a bob cut and a dark blue eyes. He liked being smaller and lighter. At 21-years-old, Armin thought he looked all right! He was also a junior at Harvard majoring in East Asian Languages and Cultures.

It still smelled a little funny from the construction that had taken place not too long ago. Armin owned a photography studio in a complex of warehouses that he rented to local photographers and had recently converted a neighboring unit to live in. He was trying to make it comfortable, but it was still a little sparse and empty, since the ceilings were about twenty feet high. He'd had a few small rooms built - a kitchen, bedroom, office, and a storage room where he put some industrial shelves. He left room in back as a common area he could relax in. He added soundproof tiles to the walls to make the place more interesting and block out the sounds from his neighbors, which was handy since some of them played loud music at every hour of the night and it drowned the sound completely, though he still had to get used to how muffled everything sounded inside.

Once he was dry, Armin moved closer to the mirror. Evening was getting on, but he was expecting a delivery after 8 o' clock, so he got his hairspray and styled his hair into a little faux-hawk. He put on some white sweatpants and a loose gray muscle shirt, no socks or underwear since it was just a quick delivery of some new equipment. He liked wearing light-colored clothes because he always felt he was a little pale.

He walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on his queen-size bed. He liked the feel of the air conditioning on his hot body and nicely made bed. He pressed a button on his phone and when he heard the beep, he said, "Set relax." All the lights in the newly converted apartment shifted on to a dim, warm-colored light. They were one of the things he'd done to spoil himself a little bit when his business started making a profit. He was very into the smart home stuff.

Checking his phone, he saw it was 7:26pm, so he still had some time to kill. He got up and walked over to the storage room. It wasn't incredibly large, but the height was perfect for all the equipment. One side had a big cupboard with a lock for the small, expensive stuff like his camera and lenses. The other side had shelves for the big stuff and his personal items like his exercise mat and weights (Armin was not as shy as he used to be, but still was not a fan of public gyms). Directly across from the door there was a small metal-covered surface that he could use for repairing equipment and stuff like that. This room had thicker soundproofing because of all the heavy metal shelves -Armin didn't want to disturb anyone, even though there weren't any 'quiet hours' in a warehouse park. With one last box to unpack after the move, he started some music on the bluetooth sound system and got to work.

Armin told himself that he needed to buy something to keep the small stuff sorted in. For now, he just tried to arrange things neatly on the shelves. There was the strong black tape he used to secure wires to the ground during shoots, some nylon rope for packing things on top of his car, metal stands for the lights, assorted cases for packing equipment in, some clean rags for wiping dust off items, and more random things he found useful.

Glancing at his watch, it was almost a quarter after 8 when he finished putting things away. He hurried to the door to make sure he didn't miss the delivery when the doorbell rang. Sighing with relief, Armin walked through the office to the front door. Twisting the big automatic lock, he opened the door.

There was a delivery guy there who looked like he spent more time than not in the gym. He looked German or Dutch as far as Armin could tell. "Armin Arlert?" He asked in a deep Southern voice.

"That me." Armin was very good at not staring at attractive guys. He'd done enough photo shoots in the past to where even if he was very attracted to a guy, he didn't want that to come across. He had a good portfolio of romantic nude and boudoir photos of both men and women and prided himself on making everybody feel safe and comfortable.

"I've got a few packages for you. Could you sign for them while I get them out of the truck?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure thing!" Armin said, accepting the clip board from the man, "Just one second and I'll give you a hand."

"Don't worry about it!" He said, jogging to the rear of the truck, already pointed in their direction. This was clearly a man who enjoyed the physical aspects of his job.

Armin signed the papers where all the red X's were and walked around walked over to him. "Here you go!" Armin said cheerfully, and set the clip board down in the back. "Damn! Am I the last delivery of the night? What's your name, by the way?" The back of the truck was almost empty except for the packages that were being loaded onto two dollies.

"Erwin. Erwin Smith." He answered, shorter than Armin expected with how friendly he had been. He reminded Armin of some of the jocks he'd known in high school and college - very friendly when the conversation was general, but once you started asking about them, they didn't say much. "And yup, you're the last one of the night. Last of my week. Got the weekend off now." He paused before continuing, "Hey Armin, do you mind grabbing that box right there?" Erwin asked, motioning to a small box with a piece of tape labeling it 'FRAGILE' across the top.

"Sure thing!" Armin answered. He always liked to sound upbeat and friendly. He was pretty amazed at how expertly Erwin was wheeling both dollies simultaneously down the ramp. Armin forgot exactly how much he had ordered. Some of it was for him and his business and the rest was for the studio. His renters liked it when he got new equipment. Every time got got a new toy, all the regulars signed up for shoots.

"Where do you want this?" Erwin asked, "Right in the office?"

"Actually, would you mind wheeling it to the storage closet?" Asked Armin, taking one of the dollies from Erwin. "It's right inside."

"Lead the way." Erwin answered. Armin thought he noticed a slight look of disapproval when he had taken the dolly and was struck by how commanding Erwin seemed. Very muscular build, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and an accent that is reminiscent of Rhett from Gone with the Wind.

Armin led the way inside. Through the office, into the little area that was little more than a place to take off ones shoes, and down the hall a few feet. It was definitely different than most warehouses and Erwin was obviously confused. "Do you live here in Cambridge?" He asked.

"Yup!" Said Armin with a smile, "My photography studio is on the other side of the building, so I bought this unit and converted it so I'm always nearby. And I had a door cut over there for quick access. Also I'm a student at Harvard" He said, pointing further down the hall to where the common area was.

"You must be one smart cookie! You see, in Alabama, we appreciate the finer things in life." Erwin said, smiling and looking around, his accent more pronounced than it had been, "What's this stuff on the walls?" He asked as they went into the storage room, motioning to the black and green textured foam.

"Soundproofing." Armin replied, still smiling as he put the boxes on a shelf. "I don't want to hear what other people are doing and I don't want them to hear me!" The next box tipped over and a loud CLANG noise rang out.

"Somebodies goin be hearing that though." Erwin said with an almost calculating expression on his face.

"Not a chance." Armin said knowingly, "I doubled it up in here and tested it. Look, it's even on the inside of the door." He motioned to the open door. "This way if I'm watching a loud movie or something falls, I don't get some guy banging on my door complaining. Management doesn't really like me living here anyway, but it's legal." There was a click outside the room. "That was just the front door. Locks by itself a few minutes after it's closed if I forget."

Erwin had started unloading his dolly and put multiple boxes on a shelf at once. "Crazy setup, bro."

"Thanks!" Armin said with a hint of a laugh, "Saves gas. Costs less than most apartments this close to Boston." He noticed Erwin had finished before him and hadn't even broken a sweat. He was very close now. Armin smelled a manly scent coming off him with a hint of some kind of cologne that must be close to wearing off. He quickly remembered that he wasn't wearing underwear and fought to keep himself from getting aroused.

"Nice, bro." Erwin said, looking around the room some more, "Oh, don't forget about this!" He handed Armin the little box with the 'FRAGILE' marking.

"Oh wow! Thank you." Armin took the box and took it over to the locked cupboard, hit a button on his phone, and the door clicked open. He was sure it was his new camera, and he didn't want it getting mixed with the light stands, sand bags, and all the other stuff that came in.

Erwin had followed him over to the cupboard. Armin thought he was just interested or looking around at his unusual setup. The sound of light metal-on-metal was behind him and he thought Erwin had moved on of the dollies, but once he put Armin locked the cupboard and put his phone in his pocket, he found out just how wrong he was.

His right wrist was quickly circled by a metal ring that got very tight in less than a second. Erwin grabbed Armin's left hand, brought it behind his back, and quickly put that in the handcuffs as well. He put Armin in a headlock and lowered him to the ground. With his hands behind his back, Armin had no way of fighting the headlock and had to simply submit. "Make a sound and you'll get hit." Erwin whispered his his ear."

With a muscular arm crushing his windpipe, Armin hardly thought that was an issue, but once he was on the floor, Erwin released him and took the dollies out of the room. Armin was sure he was about to be robbed and started regretting all the soundproofing. He wished he just had everything unloaded in the office and was done with it. He slowly tried shifting his body to see if he could reach the phone in his pocket, but before he was able to do much at all, Erwin came back in.

"Almost forgot." He said, leaning down and relieving Armin of his phone. "And just to be safe..." He took Armin's watch as well. "No calls right now." Erwin walked out of the room, but rather than making a left to the main door, he made a right, to the common area. Armin heard him setting the items down on the table. When he reappeared at the door, he had that dominating presence again - standing like he owned this whole place and everything in it, including Armin.

"But wha-" Armin started but was stopped front the smack on his face from Erwin.

"I told you, no sounds." Erwin eyes were intense and his face was just inches away. "Just wait. Papi's got something for you, boy." He walked to the shelf and started grabbing things. Not Armin's equipment, but the small things. What really made him uncomfortable was when Erwin pulled a knife from his pocket and walked back over.

"Don't worry," He said, holding up the knife, "not for you. Now open." He forced Armin's mouth open and shoved one of the rags in his mouth. It wasn't big, but it was uncomfortable as it seemed to suck all the moisture from his tongue. Armin was just thankful they were all clean. Erwin then used the gaffers tape to tape Armin's mouth shut so he couldn't spit the gag out. He circled Armin's head twice with the tape, pretty tightly. "Now you can make as much noise as you want."

Armin let out a sound between a grunt and a sigh, which made Erwin laugh before he got back to work. He let Armin lie on the floor while he looped the nylon rope around first one side of the stand and then the other. He came back to Armin and started securing his wrists to the rope as well. Once he did that, he removed the handcuffs. Armin was thankful for that since they were extremely tight and had been digging into his skin.

Erwin grabbed some loose pieces of rope Armin hadn't noticed before and pulled. His arms spread wide. Even when Erwin released the ropes, his restraints didn't slacken. Erwin grabbed the large exercise mat and spread it under Armin, which was kind as this room had shorter, coarser carpeting than the rest of the unit. "Be right back, boy." And he left the room. Armin heard him walking to the exit and opening the door.

So there he was. Laying on the ground in his own home with a rag taped inside his mouth and hands bound to the shelves too tightly to think about freeing himself. An awful thought occurred to him as well. If that front door swung shut, it would lock itself. Erwin would not be able to get in to free him, no one was scheduled to book the studio for several days, and anyone that texted him would just think he was busy.

There was a sound of the delivery truck starting and the back closing. Armin's heart dropped, but he also felt relief that if he would hear it, the door was still open. He tugged at his bonds, just to check, but they were extremely solid. Clearly Erwin had some practice.

Armin heard the door closing and his heart dropped. Then he heard another door close - the one leading from the interior into the office. That couldn't close on it's own...but then footsteps sounded. And Erwin reappeared. He'd already taken off his shoes and socks and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a shiteating grin on his face. Armin grunted, which only seemed to make him happier.

"Not comfortable little boy?" He asked Armin in a mocking baby voice. Erwin wasn't wearing any undershirt below his uniform, but he did have big pecs and defined abs. He removed the shirt entirely, which stuck briefly around his large arms, but then he was really a sight to see. He quickly lost his work shorts and stood there in loose, black boxers before walking over to Armin.

"Let's see what we're working with, eh?" He pulled out the knife and started cutting away Armin's shirt, regardless of the muffled protests Armin was making. "Nice, nice." He said, once he got Armin's shirt completely removed. There was an obvious bulge in Erwin's boxers now. "Your mouth is a little busy, so I'm gunna skip to the main event." He said, but not before walking up and putting his boxer-covered groin on Armin's face.

Armin struggled even harder when he felt Erwin's dick on his face. He couldn't see it, but if felt too long and too thick to fit up anything he had to offer. By his estimates, it was 13 inches long and thicker than his forearm.

Erwin crawled down and quickly yanked off Armin's pants. "Expecting something?" He asked, shiteating grin back in place when he saw no underwear on Armin. "Hush." He said, quieting Armin's groans of protest by putting his hand on Armin's throat and pressing down. "I was just going to deliver your shit," he said quietly, but dangerously, into Armin's ear, "but you had the perfect place. Now you're going to be my little cum dump for a few hours." Armin was starting to need oxygen and began struggling. Erwin released his throat and want to get more rope, which he used to bind Armin's feet and spread his legs wide.

Erwin grabbed his discarded pants and pulled a bottle of lube. He stood up and removed his boxers. The monster that bobbed out was terrifying. Long and thick, and looked like it could really do damage.

With that smile, Erwin knelt down between Armin's legs. Without breaking eye contact, he put lube on himself. Armin shook his head violently and tried to say, "Condom!" But to no avail.

Erwin positioned his dick head at Armin's asshole and slowly started applying pressure, then letting off. Again and again until Armin felt his ass starting to give. He tightened his ass and tried to say, "Condom!" Again, but with the same result. With a pop, Erwin's dickhead slipped inside Armin, amid Armin's moan/yell and struggling. Smiling wider, he put more lube on and slid his dick down Armin's ass faster. The more uncomfortable Armin seemed to be, the happier Erwin seemed to be. He still hadn't bottomed out though.

Seemingly to make Armin more uncomfortable, Erwin gave one of his nipples a pinch, which Armin didn't care for and made him flinch away. Erwin laughed some more and pinched again and fucked deeper while Armin struggled against his ropes. He just wanted to get the pinching to stop, get Erwin out of him, or at the least stroke his down dick. Armin wasn't incredibly hung, about 8 inches long. His dick had gotten so hard he needed it to be touched.

Erwin bottomed out inside Armin, which hurt a lot and made him yell through the gag as much as he could. Every pound of that massive cock inside his ass was torture. It hurt but felt so good, but he could not touch his dick for relief. Erwin showed no interest in playing with Armin's dick - not while he was having such a good time fucking and pinching Armin's nipple. Erwin even started to pinch his own nipple.

His pace was picking up. Erwin was even muttering in Spanish, words Armin couldn't understand but didn't need to. Every so often he heard a word he knew, and it was usually something dirty. But Armin's mind was preoccupied with the massive dick thrusting itself in and out of his tight asshole. He was yelling into the gag now, he was feeling so much. The pain on his nipple, the pain from his ass being used, the pleasure that had seeped in from the dick hitting his prostate, his longing to have his dick touched, the rapidly increasing speed at which he was getting fucked.

Suddenly Erwin pulled out of Armin's ass. He moved so fast he was almost a blur as he moved to kneel over Armin's face, his dick only an inch away from where his covered mouth was. He jerked his dick with his right hand and grabbed Armin's hair roughly with his left. With a yell, Erwin came. Thick rope after thick rope of hot cum squirted on Armin's face, who could do little more than moan.

After what felt like forever to Armin, the torrent of cum subsided. His eyes were closed because of the cum, but he felt a finger wipe them clear. When he opened his eyes, the Southern muscle man was standing over him, dick still dripping, smile on his face. "Where's the bathroom? Oh wait, never mind, I'll find it myself." And Erwin walked out of the room, leaving Armin moaning with a rock-solid erection, dripping in cum (which was slowly dripping down and into his abs and carpet), still tied up as tight as ever.

He heard his shower turn on and Erwin's deep voice carry saying, "Not done with you yet!"

Armin laid his head down, getting filled with dread (and a little bit of excitement) of what was coming next.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
